Einjeru
by Rosie hater
Summary: Kagome's family is gone. The time-traveling is done and the well is sealed. She gets wrapped up into the Sohma life by Hatsuharu, Hatori and Akito. How will the others react? And she's moving into their zodiac-only compound area? Kag/Hatori? or Kag/Akito?
1. Chapter 1

_**Rosie hater:**__**Please note that I am using anime-version Akito. So in other words, Akito is a male. **_

_**I'm not really sure what I want the pairing to be… vote on it I guess. If u even like this one. I kno it's short(really short) but I just wanted to start it. **_

_**Ch.1**__ – Cat-san_

Kyo, an orange haired boy with reddish/orange eyes sat in the park by a tree in a comfortable blue shirt and his favorite cargo pants. He had finally lost Yuki who had been chasing him after starting a fight. Without warning something lands on him with a loud squeak. He looked up to meet deep brown eyes blinking back on him.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl's face immediately reddened a few shades as she backed off while apologizing profusely.

"Just shut up and tell me what you were doing in the tree and how you got there!" Kyo snapped, upset that she had gotten so close without him noticing and fearful that she was a girl and that if she got closer he would transform.

"Mooshiwake arimasen Cat-san." She bowed to him before running off.

"Hey-!" He tried to call out to her when he felt something hit his head. He looked down to find an apple lying innocently on the grass. "…is that what she was after?" He picks it up before looking over at the tree to find more apples hanging off its branches invitingly" "… Now I feel bad for yelling at her." He sighs. "Oh well. Its not like I'll see her again anyway." He lays back down on the grass, watching the clouds go by. Suddenly he sits up as something clicks in his head. "Wait… did she just call me Cat-san!?!?!?"


	2. Moving

_**Ch.2**__ – Moving_

A boy with short black and white hair wearing a long black trench coat, boots and a few earrings looks up to see a girl with black hair in a pair of jeans and a tank top running towards him. "Kagome…" He catches her as she tries to stop.

"Haru-san, I'm sorry." She hugs him.

"What happened?"

"I met Cat-san today and I was really excited to meet a member of the Sohma family. But I accidentally made him angry! I think he hates me now…" She looks down at the ground sadly.

"I'm sure you only startled him."

"I'm so nervous about starting school with you Haru-san. I'm already 20. And what if your family doesn't like me?"

"You'll be fine. You're going in as a Senior so you can observe the family outside the compound. Don't forget Akito said he wanted you moved."

"He hates that I won't follow his orders. I make him ask."

"Yes he does, but you're enforcing manners." A man with short black hair in a pair of black slacks with a white shirt and black tie steps out from behind Hatsuharu.

"H-Hatori-san!"

"Don't alarm yourself. Akito isn't here. I would not allow him outside the grounds with winter starting to set in. I am here to move you to your new home."

"…Oh…" Kagome sighs. "Let's go inside and I'll make some tea for you while I start packing things." She leads them up the shrine steps and into the house. "I guess it is time that I should move on. But I feel bad leaving the shrine. It's always meant so much to me." She joins them at the table with a hot pot of tea and pours a few cups.

"We are building you a small shrine in the gardens for your meditations. We've left the decorating up to you. I know that there are a lot of artifacts you would like kept somewhere ."

"Yes. I want to bring all of my artifacts. All of my books, scrolls, weaponry, armor, pictures, I will not leave any of it behind. But it is time I leave the well. It will bring nothing but painful memories. But I must admit that Akito-san has some disturbing memories."

"Well we're hoping that you can help him with that Angel."

"… I'm just a miko. I am completely human, nowhere close to the deities. Why would you call me such?"

"That is what you are to us. To Akito. I have seen you grow wings before my eyes."

"That…. You saw that?" Kagome tries not to look at them and instead seems to find her tea quite interesting. "I… I thought I made sure I was alone…"

"Wings? You never told me you could grow wings." Hatsuharu looks over at Kagome with interest. "What other talents are you hiding?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Black-san."

"Caught me eh? You got any fight in you? Let's spar!"

"Return to White-san please, unless you want to carry all the heavy boxes for me."

"Anything for a good opponent! C'mon, we'll have a quick round before we go!" He stands up with determination.

"No. I will not fight you Black-san. Please return to White-san so we may finish packing and leave."

"Aw. No fun." He shakes his head in dismay before leaving the room.

"You never cease to amaze me Angel." Hatori comments as he too leaves the room. Kagome shakes her head as she picks up the dishes, packing them away with the rest once they're clean. "I've got all of your clothes and furniture in the moving truck, it's time to go Angel." Hatori walks over and takes her box of dishes from her. Kagome sighs as she follows him outside to the moving truck.

"I hope everything will turn out alright. What's going to happen to my shrine?"

"It will be taken care of by a few outside Sohmas so that it stays within your reach. Now we must be going, before we make Akito angry for being late."

"Late for Akito…." Kagome sighs as she gets in the truck and watches her home in the side mirror until it disappears out of site.


	3. Nearviolent Welcome

_**Rosie hater:**__** So far:**_

_**Akito/Kag: 2**_

_**Hatori/Kag: 1**_

_**Please vote when u review. It would make it easier to know what to write for the next chapter. So… vote on a pairing if you ever want to see the next chapter. Yes. I did just threaten you with that. I'm hoping you'll do the nice thing and listen. Cause I'm not posting if it's not worth it. I could spend this time sleeping.**_

_**Ch.3**__ –Near-violent Welcome_

"Hatori-san… this place is beautiful!" Kagome exclaims as she looks over her new home. A small house with a shine placed next to it. A small gate goes around the shrine and opens with an archway, the rest of it being of the traditional style. Then the house is a light shade of blue with a kitchen, living room, master bedroom and guest room as well as a lavatory. A walkway made of stone connected the two buildings while lush plant life surrounded it all. "Is this really for me?"

"For as long as you will stay with us Angel." Hatori smiles slightly at her beaming expression. "I will make sure you are taken care of to the best of our ability."

"Hatori-san…" Kagome slowly glances over at him.

"I see you've finally made it my Miko." Akito walks over, pulling her closer but not holding her. "What do you think? You will stay with me now yes?"

Kagome sighs as she stares up at Akito for a moment, noticing Hatori take a step away out of the corner of her eye. "I am not yours Akito-san. You cannot have something unless you ask."

"But you belong to me. I have provided for you." He glares down at her.

"I belong to no mortal unless I wish it so." She speaks gently but firmly. "Your family has provided a new home for me in hopes that it will help you heal to have a miko present on the grounds to expel any evil you will accumulate. You're current behavior is not helping."

"…" Akito slowly pulls his hand back in a threatening manor. "You _dare_ to raise your voice at me in my own home!"

"You dare to raise your _hand_ against miko." Kagome growls as her eyes glow a light blue around the edges. "This is now my home as well. This place in particular and I refuse to have the peaceful energy around here smothered with your violent anger."

"Perhaps it is time that we all retire for the afternoon and reconvene for dinner later this evening." Hatori suggests from several feet away.

"…" Akito seems to just notice Hatori, turns around and leaves, returning to his room.

Kagome sighs as her eyes go back to normal and she sits down on a nearby bench. "I apologize for his behavior. Shall I make you some tea?" Hatori speaks gently.

"Thank you Hatori-san, but Akito needs to apologize for himself. As for the tea… that sounds lovely." She smiles, earning a small smile from him in turn.

- - - - - - -

From the safety of his room, Akito watches Kagome from his window. His eyes lighten ever-so-slightly as he observes her as she sits down on the bench a little flustered. _-/Why do you infuriate me so? Why do you attract me at the same time? Why is it that when I want to hit you…. At the same time I want to kiss you? I want to cast you out because you don't belong in this cursed world. And yet I want to draw you close and keep you all to myself./-_ He watches as Hatori helps her up and they walk inside her new little house. _-/What is this spell you hold over me? I can't decide what I want. I want to treat you like everyone else in this cursed family. And yet I want to show you the other things you make me feel. I don't know how to act around you miko Kagome./-_ He slowly removes himself from the window and flops over on his bed to sink into his thoughts.


	4. Captured

_**Rosie hater: Voting thus far-**_

_**Akito/Kag: 9**_

_**Hatori/Kag: 13**_

_**Some form of Both/Kag: 2**_

_**Ayame/Kag: 2**_

_**Hatsuharu/Kag: 1**_

_**Kyo/Kag: 1**_

_**Some form of both… that's an interesting one… I'm not really sure how that would work. Lol. I'm wondering why Akito seems to be favored in most pairing votes involving Fruits Basket. As I have had, I think, 3 Akito pairing fics. But Hatori seems to be catching up. So we will have to find some sort of grounding soon.**_

_**Ch.4**__ –Captured_

Dinner came quickly and everyone sat in silence around the table. Kagome sat in between Akito and Hatori. "How are you this fine evening Lady Miko?" Ayame, a man with long silver hair, goldish eyes dressed in a vibrant red suit speaks up.

"I'm doing quite well with the move-in and all Snake-san." Kagome smiles at him.

"Oh please, call me Ayame. It would mean so much to hear my name leave your sweet lips." He winks at her from across the table.

"… You sound a lot like Miro, Ayame-san…" Kagome's eyes flash with some repressed memory and she looks like the saddest girl on earth for a few moments before it is all gone and replaced with a smiling mask. "He was one of my very best friends, I hope we can be too."

"Why of course I'd love to be your friend my Lady! It is a great honor that one such as myself could get close to you in such a sense. I'd like to offer my shop to you should you need anything."

"You have a shop? What kind?" Kagome asks curiously.

"You don't want to know." Hatsuharu replies before Ayame can respond.

"Is it like a horror shop? Is that it? Because I can assure you that a human shop cannot scare me."

"I own the best clothing shop in town!" Ayame states proudly. "We create outfits of beauty and grace for anyone from any gender or orientation. I would be truly honored if you would come with me tomorrow and look over my shop. I'll make you anything you want. Give me any challenge you think me worthy of."

"…Would you be able to recreate outfits from the past?" Kagome inquires as her eyes gain a playful spark. "Even if I make my own small changes to them?"

"I will do my best work on anything I am worthy of working on. I will make you the greatest outfits of all time as only one as gifted as myself could have the imagination to produce such beautiful garments!"

Kagome stifles laughter before a yawn covers it. "It has been a long day for you. Perhaps you should return to your room for the night." Hatori suggests.

"Im fine. Besides, the dishes must be done." She gets up and collects the plates around her.

"You should not have to do dishes." Akito speaks. "Not with your status. Someone else will take care of them."

"I want to do the dishes Akito-san."

"You have other things to do."

"I will come see you when the dishes are done." Kagome informs him gently as she walks into the kitchen with a handful of plates.

"I'll come help you miko-sama!" A girl with long brown hair and dark eyes runs into the kitchen.

Back in the dining room, Hatsuharu leaves with Ayame. "Would you like me to walk you to your room Akito?"

"No Hatori. You are dismissed." Akito gets up and slowly makes his way to his room with a plan in mind. Hartori retires to his house for the evening.

"Boar-san, thank you for helping me with the dishes."

"You're welcome miko-sama."

"Please, call me Kagome" She smiles.

"Then you can call me Kagura." The girl smiles in turn.

"Well thank you Kagura-san."

"No problem kagome-sama. Its important for me to wash dishes if I'm going to be Kyo's wife." The boar smiles before leaving. Kagome puts away the last of the dishes before proceeding to Akito's room.

She knocks before opening the door slowly. "Akito-san I'm here to check on you -…" She looks around to find a few candles lit, giving light to the doorway but the rest of the room is darkend. "Akito-san?" she hears the door shut behind her and spins to look at him but before she has a chance to see him the candles go out.

"Now you are mine."


	5. Nightmares

_**Ch.5**__ – Nightmares_

Kagome feels herself get pushed up against the wall "A-Akito-san!" She tries to fell but he pins her. "Akito-" she tries to speak but he silences her by slanting his lips over hers. She tries to scream but he continues to silence her. A single tear trickles down her cheek. As it hits the floor the room is engulfed in white light, forcing Akito to fling himself away from her as an unnatural wind whips around her and her eyes are consumed by an electric-like white miko ki. But it's not Kagome's voice that speaks, but a slightly deeper feminine voice that leaves her lips. "You will not touch my reincarnation so! You are not worthy of her and have not even tried to fix your twisted ways! I do not approve of you!"

"But –"

"No! I, Midoriko will not allow this! You will change regardless of her choice!" Blinding white light consumes the room, the whole compound starts to shake with all the power being emitted. Hatori is immediately running from his home to Akito's room. He opens the door to be nearly blinded at first and then see kagome glowing, her eyes white, her hair whipping around in an unnatural wind and a pair of beautiful white wings. Akito is down on his hands and knees before her, with several feathers on his person, his eyes shut.

"Kagome!" Hatori calls out, rushing into the room. "Kagome, it's ok!" He stands between her and the cowering Akito. "Please Kagome! Calm down!" He panics inwardly when she nears him. But to his shock she falls forwards into his arms. The coumpound-shaking stops and the light dies down as she looses consciousness while hatori supports the fallen girl in his arms. He carefully picks her up as her wings disappear, looking down at Akito and seeing no outside damage, he leaves with kagome held gently in his arms.

Kagome wakes up with a jolt, immediately sitting up in bed. She looks around frantically only to find a sleeping Hatori in a chair near her, leaning on the bed. She gently prods him and he sits up slowly, his eyes checking her for injuries. "How did I get here hatori-san?"

"I carried you here."

"…mooshiwake arimasen, hatori-san. Gomenassi." She bows her head down.

"You do not have to thank me Angel. I would gladly carry you to the ends of the Earth. Here, I've made you some tea." He hands her a small cup.

"Oh, thank you." She gently takes the cup from him, their fingers brushing together for a few brief seconds. "I'm sorry if I bothered you this evening. I don't remember anything after entering Akito's room to look for him." She seems to find the carpeting of her room incredibly interesting. "I just remember being frightened… I hate to be a burden Hatori-san… but…um… would you stay here tonight? Please?"

"…where would you like me to stay?" An ever-so-slight blush appears on his face as he is unable to say no to her.

"If you don't mind… could you stay in here with me?"

Hatori can't help but smile as he notices she's turning pink. "I will go get some blankets then." He leaves momentarily. He returns a few minutes later with several blankets and a pillow. Kagome sips her tea as she watches him make a bed on the floor.

"I hope I'm not bothering you too much, Hatori-san."

"Not at all Angel. I'll always be happy to help you." He smiles.

In the late hours of the night Hatori wakes to the sound of movement. He sits up to find Kagome thrashing around, tangled in her sheets with tears streaming down her face as she emits a whining sound. "Kagome…" He's immediately beside her. "kagome, calm down." He tries to wake her up gently. "kagome… Kagome!" she wakes with a jolt and he finds her in his arms in a heartbeat, crying her heart out. "shh…shh… its alright. It was just a nightmare. Its not real." Hatori tries to comfort her as best he ccan. "You're safe. It was only a nightmare." When her crying ceases, he looks down to find that she's cried herself back to sleep. He tries to go back to his own bed but finds that kagome locked her arms around him with a rather good grip. He tries to stay awake but soon drops as he falls asleep beside her.


	6. Shop of Horrors

_**Ch.6**__ – Shop of Horrors_

Kagome wakes up to meet a slightly muscled chest. She stiffens slightly before backing away to find a pair of strong arms around her person. "…oh…" she looks up to meet the face of a sleeping Hatori. "…aw…" She feels something cold move against her neck and before she can stop herself a loud screech escapes her lips, startling Hatori awake in an instant.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?1" He panics but it turns to embarrassment when a greyish-looking snake pokes its head out from the collar of Kagome's shirt.

""What's all the fuss so early in the morning? Can't a guy like me sleep in peace?" The snake blinks its eyes slowly.

"Ayame-san!" Kagome squeaks.

"Ayame…" A light growling noise drifts through the air as Hatori glares at him. "What… are you doing here?"

"I was just so cold! Its only natural for an animal to seek warmth from a cold, lonely night. Lady Kagome was just begging me to help her cool down from her feverish nightmares!"

"…You really are like Miro-san…" Kagome drifts.

"What's wrong with you Ayame?" hatori yells slightly as they wait for kagome to come outside.

"With me! I am appauled! What's wrong with you Hatori! How can you not immediately comfort a distressed beautiful damsel? She needed comfort when she woke up the first time and all you did was offer her tea like a host! Could it be that you do not know how to properly court a beautiful maiden? Never fear my dear hatori! For I shall help guide you into becoming the most appealing man to our dear miko angel! But rest assure that even if you should fail my exquisite lessons, I myself, will take your place at her side to ensure that our beautiful lady is never lonesome!"

"What are you laughing about Ayame-san?" Kagome appears beside them.

"My dear Lady kagome, I am honored that you would grace me with your presence!" Ayame bows as he gently takes hold of her hand and kisses it. "Please allow me the pleasure of escorting a beauty like yourself to my extravagant shop of romance." He gives her one of his best smiles.

She smiles back and takes his offered arm. They start to walk away when she turns back slightly. "Are you coming wih us hatori-san?"

"…I-"

"Of course he is coming with us!" Ayame interrupts. "He cannot possibly resist seeing your stunning beauty dressed in one of my gorgeous outfits!"

",,," For a split second it seems as if Hatori is going to kill Ayame before the dragon regains his composure. "I would love to join you Angel."


End file.
